


Unlikely Friends

by Lesamis_thg



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-16
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 00:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/804950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesamis_thg/pseuds/Lesamis_thg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette's friends are dying for a gay best friend, but Cosette isn't so sure that's a way to judge people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Naive or Simply Open Minded?

Their high heels clicked down the hallway, in synch to their dangles and earrings.  
"Ya know," began Linnea, a girl with long, straight, brown hair with golden highlights carefully placed to accentuate but not overpower. She walked in a way that the swaying of her hips was subtle, yet defiantly noticeable. Everyone seemed to like Linnea, but in all honestly, everyone except her friends were too scared to say anything bad about her. Getting on her bad side isn't something that was generally envied. To keep your dignity, you make sure you don't mess with Linnea. "I've always wanted a gay best friend."  
Everyone giggled at first, not knowing if she was joking, or was honestly thinking of persuading some cute gay guy to go shopping with her. After noticing their half hearted laughs, she smiled politely and said, "I think it'd be adorable. Wouldn't you?" She flashed them a certain look as if to say 'of course it's adorable you dumbasses'.  
At this point, everyone realized that she wasn't kidding. They all nodded their heads and realized "OMG that would be so perfect!" Everyone except Cosette.  
Cosette was undoubtedly the most beautiful of them all. Her fair skin seemed to radiate the sunshine in all of its ivory glory. Her smile was enchanting, white and straight. Her eyes seemed to reflect the crystal waters of the mid-Pacific. Her hair fell in loose waves around her heart shaped face and the gold of her locks brought out her eyes. Her style was more elegant than slutty; she had officially been declared the school's trend setter of sundresses and high waisted shorts. She never particularly liked Linnea, not anything about her. She was rude, conceited, and ruthless. Her only true friend in her group of seemingly countless friends was Eponine.  
Eponine was a girl with much the opposite looks of Cosette, yet stunning. She had olive skin that seemed to look pure and untouched, which in itself was true; she never used makeup. She was much shorter than Cosette at only five foot three. She couldn't afford trending styles, but she would refuse to wear them anyway. She was such an independent spirit. It seemed to show through her black eyes. She emitted confidence like a proud lion. Maybe that's why Cosette liked her so much. She was never swayed by the overall populous of 'The Clique'.  
'Why'd you leave me alone to fight this 'ponine? Ugh....' Having her friend on vacation in France didn't make her life very enjoyable.  
The girls were continuing on about how perfect it would be to have a guy that you could talk about problems with. Cosette couldn't take it any longer. "Well isn't that pretty judge mental? I mean honestly. Just get a good guy friend that you really trust. He doesn't have to be gay."  
Linnea turned to her and all the other girls became silent in the long hallway. "Ha. As if you've ever had any type of guy friend other than your boyfriend, Marius. You're so naive." Then she turned the corner and walked faster down the wrong hallway. They all knew she wouldn't turn back. It was more about pretending to be right than actually being right.


	2. Meeting the Student Council

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The small student council is introduced and the relationships are understood. Sorry guys but my tab wasn't working so until it's working again, paragraphs are really awkward and I'm sorry. :/

"People! People! We've got work to do!" Enjolras screamed across the table, his wavy blonde curls sticking to his forehead as he sweat. His voice sounded loud and furious, but his eyes were calm and steady. "We've got signs to make! A people to rally! A fundraiser to organize! This is NOT a time to be bringing in cupcakes simply because it's someone's birthday tomorrow!" Enjolras looked to his studious friend, Combeferre, for any bit of help, but his advisor just shrugged his shoulders and continued reading as he pushed his rectangle framed glasses up his nose.  
"Marius! Don't just stand there! Your little girlfriend will come along at the end of the day. Did you sign up for this to get out of class? Because we all want to actually get something done." Enjolras was determined to raise awareness for AIDS and didn't need distracted lovers wandering through his student council meetings.  
"Well actually," a boy in the back began, "I came for other, similar reasons." He winked at Enjolras and took another sip from his water bottle everyone knew was filled with wine. He got a red one for a reason.  
Enjolras couldn't help but smile back the mess of black curls hidden beneath a beanie. "That's not the point Grantaire. You don't do shit anyway. I've actually come to respect Marius so I actually expect him to do some work!" He was talking to Marius more than Grantaire, but it didn't matter. Cosette was ranting about something to Marius, and he wasn't about to leave her. Enjolras heard something about Linnea and quickly tuned that conversation out. That little bitch had called him a faggot. He didn't need to hear anything about that. Until he heard the intentions about a gay best friend. Since when did the likes of him become of any interest to Linnea and company? He shook himself out of it and brushed it off. He didn't need to worry about it. He had his friends; he didn't need anymore.  
He looked around at his group of the smallest student council known to man, his friends.  
Combeferre was Enjolras's best friend for as long as either of them could remember. Combeferre was smart, studious, and determined. He was not nerdy in any way. He just seemed to know everything. He was a young version of a professor. You could see it in the way he described things, the way he understood. He knew logic. Enjolras was an optimist; he would walk up to death if it gave their cause a chance. Combeferre would be there to help him take a step back and realize the most likely outcome. And he was a great listener. Always there and ready with an honest answer that had a magical way of making anyone feel better.  
Marius was his cousin. They had a way of fighting no one really understood that mostly consisted of mentioning things from the past no one else knew about. Being a year younger than his cousin wasn't easy, but he liked a challenge. His brown quiff was always perfect and his skateboard always managed to turn a few heads. He had only one true obsession: Cosette. He loved her from the moment she smiled at him. Little did he know he was shooting for the most wanted girl in school. But he got her. They were perfect together. Every day was precious. In Enjolras's eyes, too precious. They spent every second they could together. She wasn't just another pretty girl to him, she was a sweet and caring young lady that had the softest touch and the warmest heart.  
There was also Joly, constantly cleaning, yet fascinated with medicine and disease. He was a great person to watch movies with. He was known as the person everyone got along with. He seemed to know every being before it happened. Well, at least before other people knew. He had as many answers to social questions as Combeferre had to practical ones.  
Known as Jehan to all of his many friends, Jean Prouvaire was the lovable guy that you feel like hugging because he's so adorable. He had long, strawberry blonde hair, often kept in a braid with flowers. He loved flowers. Almost as much as he loved Courfeyrac.  
Courf was sweet, unless you got him angry. He was kind of a jock; you'd have thought he was a player. He really only loved Jehan and all of his adorable little things he did to make people smile during the day.  
The whole school had accepted them as 'that adorable gay couple' because, at first glance, that's what they were. But their friends knew it was more than that. It was a trust bond that had built through middle school and carried on into high school. Jehan was bullied many times in school for being himself, and Courfeyrac, being quite popular and seeing the deliberate cruelty, had stood up for this kid. Soon, they got to know each other and it just seemed to fall into place. No one knew when their dating officially started, maybe not even them, but it was gradual and accepted. Unlike Enjolras and Grantaire.  
Grantaire is that type of person you really want to hang out with, but you're kinda intimidated. He just had this feel about him. Calm, collected, confident, cocky and not really caring about anything. Which is exactly what he was. He was cynical and sarcastic all the time. This did, of course, completely aggravate Enjolras. He didn't need a pessimist who didn't do anything worth a fuck wandering around his meetings. He signed his name with a capital R ro mess around, but it wa more to feel special, somewhat accepted. Jehan had made the nickname stick. Grantaire, with his skinny jeans and thick rimmed glasses, had come to every meeting. He pretended to pay attention just enough not to get kicked out. Because he felt the need to be there. Because ever since he moved from New York City to San Diego, he had always had this admiration for Enjolras. Pursuing this led him to the realization that he was in love. He refused to change so he suffered through the hatred.  
Then things took a turn for Grantaire; he was bullied for the shear fact that he still had the cockney accent he brought with him to New York when he was ten. And he didn't leave it in New York. Enjolras believed in the equality of treatment of people. He found this petty and stood up for Grantaire. And then they talked. And it was a long talk. Over coffee or whiskey depending on who chose their meeting spot. Apparently, it was about how to self defend yourself against bullies, but everyone knows that's when it started. It was fast like lightning. They fell in love as quickly as the night goes as you sleep, and they stayed there. Somewhere along the way, love was accepted and embraced. No one questioned it except the few ignorant bitches and bastards who called them out on it. They didn't care.  
Enjolras felt himself smiling at all of his friends cramming flower cupcakes down their throats, reading, talking, drinking; they were his friends.  
Only the ringing of the bell snapped him out of it. "Okay! People! Let's get this fundraiser working! Jehan put the cupcakes away. And for heavens sake R, put that bottle down!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is kind of another boring chapter, but I really just wanted to introduce all the characters first.


	3. Cosette Plays Wallflower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Linnea tried to become friends with Jehan, but Enjolras stops him first while Cosette listens in.

'Ugh. Stupid people,' Cosette muttered under her breath, 'Why don't they understand that friends are friends no matter what? Why can't they go shopping with one of their girl friends? What's the difference? And I am not naive! I'm just...well that's not the point....' She continued her almost silent ranting until she reached her locker and pulled out her backpack. She would've kept going, but something caught her eye.   
"Oh Jehan! Would you come here a minute? I think I need help with.... Something...." Linnea's voice was loud and shot through the hallway like a bullet. Jehan being the sweetest man alive, couldn't decline the notion of helping someone, whoever it was. Her true intentions were quite unknown to him. He smiled and made a 'give me a sec' motion. Before he could take a step in Linnea's direction, Enjolras pulled him away from the mainstream hallway.   
"But.... Lin-" Jehan was cut off abruptly by a voice that meant business.   
"Now you listen to my Jean, that girl wants to USE YOU. Do you understand what that means? Use. As in she doesn't need help with shit. She wants you to be her cutsey little best friend." Enjolras gave him a long state until Jehan sighed and understood there was no way to get out of this. Not to mention the fact Linnea had already called over Courf to help her out.   
Cosette smiled for Enjolras, he was such a badass in his own little way. She shook her head at the idea and texted Eponine to tell her the outrageous story. 

E: you've got to be kidding me? It's not that great. Having Grantaire as a best friend is.... Well he's not about to go shop around fucking pink for me ok? 

C: exactly! I wish you were here gahhhhh 

E: Im coming back on Saturday ok? Two days. Happy bout that? Cuz you should be. 

C: yes. I'm FANGIRLING. Ok? You should feel honored. 

 

E: yeah ok little blogger. I'm gonna go to bed, it's 10 here and I have a photo shoot at noon. See ya! 

Cosette locked her phone and went to join Marius as he walked out of the building with Fun.'s All Alright playing in her ear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm realizing these are really short but idk. I like the idea of having a shorter fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is the boring chapter guys. It's gonna get so much better when I get all the other characters in and stuff. :)


End file.
